Manhunter Among Heroes
by Michael Weyer
Summary: A take on the "Invasion" crossover as Hank/J'onn joins Kara on her journey and ends up helping as well. All comments welcomed.


**Manhunter Among Heroes**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **This popped into my head seeing the big crossover, had to get it out. All comments welcomed.**

* * *

"I thought you were leaving the others behind," Oliver said, glancing over the large group of Legends, taking in the ones Sara had called Steel and Vixen.

"Ah, they insisted," Sara stated. "Sides, sounds more the merrier with this. Don't you have a new gang of your own?"

"They're barely ready for regular crime, let alone an invasion," he fired back.

The sound of a portal opening to everyone's attention and they turned to see Barry and Cisco emerge. Between them was an attractive young woman in what looked like a blue costume with red skirt and cape, an emblem at her chest with a bright red "S" on it. Behind them was a tall and well-built black man in a black combat suit whose very demeanor spoke "Soldier."

"I thought you were bringing an alien," Oliver stated.

"We did," Barry insisted. "Guys, this is Kara Danvers or as she's known on her Earth…Supergirl."

"Really?" Diggle said dubiously. "What makes her so super?"

In answer, Kara floated up into the air, then let out a blast of blue rays from her eyes. They brunt a symbol into the steel floor just like the one on her chest. She then lowered herself down with a smile.

"I'm convinced," Diggle muttered.

Barry motioned to the other man. "And this is Hank Henshaw. He's sort of…her boss?'

"Actually, no," the man said in a deep voice. "I work for the Department of Extranormal Operations."

"They're kinda the Argus of that Earth," Barry explained.

Hank crossed his arms. "I'm here because we have extensive knowledge of the Dominators from our own universe. We believe it may be helpful if they're the same in this one. So when Kara checked in on her little "road trip," I thought it best to accompany her."

Oliver seemed unsure but shrugged. "Fine. Just make sure to stay out of the way."

Hank sighed as he looked to Kara. "This may not be the best idea."

"Come on, other universe, how cool is that!"

Hank sighed. "Fine, fine. Just try to maintain your professionalism."

"I can't believe we've got an alien on the team," Ray announced.

"Puts the JSA in perspective," Vixen noted.

Oliver looked to Hank. "So what can you tell us about the Dominators?"

"If they're the same as from our universe, they are a serious threat," he replied. "They prefer to work behind the scenes, using other races for their dirty work. For them to be this overt is…daring and shows they have a larger scheme in mind."

"Great," Oliver sighed deeply. "Welcome aboard, I guess. Anything you need."

"Actually, yes. Do you have Oreos in this world?"

* * *

Barry was still reeling from learning of Leonard Snart's death when Cisco blocked his path. "Hey," he said in a quiet voice. "Look, I know we're not on the same page but that Hank guy…something off about him."

"How so?" Barry asked.

"He was talking to Caitlin and he kept glancing at her bands. And the way he was asking about her skills…it's like he knew she had powers."

Barry frowned. "He works with aliens and stuff, maybe he recognizes the tech."

"He also was asking about HR being from another Earth…and we hadn't mentioned it."

Barry stroked his chin. "What? You think he…reads minds?"

"I'm saying, we don't know much about him."

"Kara trusts him. So do I."

Cisco fixed him with a hard glare. "Your trust doesn't mean much anymore, Barry." He walked off, Barry sighing at the anger his friend had for him. He looked over to see Hank a distance away, studying them closely and he clearly got the sense the man knew more than he was letting on.

Hank was moving over to where Felicity was typing on a computer with Iris looking over her shoulder. "Anything new?"

"Well, they're still talking about meetings in private," Felicity said.

Hank scoffed. "They think they call themselves the Dominators because they come in peace?"

"Yeah, I get that. I mean, it's really on the nose. That is, if they have noses, not sure if they do. At least nostrils although I'm hoping they're on the face and not on…you know, somewhere else, that'd be really, really gross." She saw Hank just staring at her and blushed. "Sorry, I babble in dangerous situations, this is one of them although I've had better times elsewhere, I should tell you all about this…well, actually no, I shouldn't, Ollie doesn't like talking about it but if I could, I would!"

Hank looked at her, than over to where Kara was coming up to them. "Are you absolutely _sure_ this isn't your doppelganger in this universe?"

* * *

"Well, this is a bang-up job," Hank remarked as he paced the large training area the rest of the team was gathered in. "You let the Dominators attack and kidnap your President. How have you people lasted this long without a Superman?"

"Hank, easy," Kara said. She smiled at the others. "Sorry, he gets rather testy. He's had some…personal issues lately."

"Kara…" He saw her beckoning and sighed as they marched to a quiet corner. "J'onn…"

"Hank while we're here."

"Fine, Hank…We are guests in their world, let's not be too judgmental. You're sounding a lot like you were when I started out."

"Because, like you, they have all this power and little realization of how to use it! A bunch of them race around time, you have any idea how dangerous that can be?"

"I trust Barry. And if Barry trusts them, so do I."

"His own people don't trust him."

Kara sighed. "Dammit, Hank, I told you, no reading minds!"

"Trust me, I don't need to probe to know something this Allen did has his allies angry at him. That's a dangerous thing right now."

Kara smirked. "I just think you're a bit jealous you couldn't show them what you could do in training."

"On that…did you have to just take them down like that?"

"They wanted it!"

"Wanted to train, not trash them like that. And by the way, that Canary lady seemed to rather enjoy it."

Kara was about to speak when the doors opened and Barry and Oliver entered, both with drawn faces. "Hey," Barry said. "Listen…we…need to talk." He took a breath as the group gathered. "I need…to stay behind on this."

As they all stared, Barry continued. "Stein found a message from me from the future…and it said I couldn't be trusted."

Sara frowned. "Why?"

Barry took a deep breath. "Because…I went back in time and changed the timeline. I saved my mom from being murdered, I created a new timeline. I…call it Flashpoint."

"You did what?" Hank moved in as Kara held a hand to his chest. "Of all the irresponsible, foolish…you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yeah, I do," Barry fried back. "I realized I had to fix it and I did but…" He rubbed his face. "But when I did, most of the world was put back right but other things…changed. Now, they're different, some of your lives are different…"

"Like who?" Kara asked.

Barry licked his lip as he nodded to Cisco. "Cisco's brother was killed in an accident…Caitlin had...some changes, so did Wally, Dig…"

Diggle looked about, confused. "Me? What happened?"

Oliver moved in. "Dig…you had a daughter."

Diggle just blinked. "I…had a daughter?"

"Baby John…was baby Sara," Barry admitted, looking ashamed.

Diggle stared, his jaw clenching. "So…I had…a daughter…and now, she's…gone?"

"You can't just change things like that, Barry!" Sara snapped. "You know how I want to kill Damien Darkh in the past? Keep him from killing my sister? But I don't because I know the implications!"

Ray shook his head. "We've spent months chasing an…aberration across time and you just go ahead and create one of your own?"

"I know…" Barry sighed. "I know, believe me, I've had my ass kicked by everyone else here already."

"Which you deserve." Hank stated. He moved forward, glaring at Barry. "I lost my family, more than you can imagine. And I would want to do anything to save them but this…"

"Um, guys?" Felicity called out. "Still President captured?"

Barry waved a hand. "Go ahead, you guys. I'll stay here, Kara can make up for me."

The group began to break off but Oliver stepped forward. "Wait, wait! This is crazy, you put him in charge, remember? He stays, I'm not going!"

"Then you stay." Oliver's head whipped to stare at Diggle in shock but his oldest ally just stared flatly back. "It's better."

They began to file out as Hank gave Barry a hard look before following Kara. "So much for your friend…"

"He made a mistake, Hank." Kara looked at him. "You wouldn't do anything to get your world back?"

He was quiet as they made their way out.

* * *

"So, looks like this Earth has just as many abandoned warehouses as ours," Kara remarked as the group entered the large building.

"This is too easy," Hank noted. "They would have shut off the President's tracer. And picked a place with lead to block scans like your x-ray vision."

"You always this suspicious?" Ray asked as they made their way inside.

"It's kept me alive," Hank stated.

"Relax, we've got the skirt," Heatwave remarked.

Hank glared at him. "Call her that again and you'll regret it."

They slowly moved in, Vixen touching her medallion. A glow came to her eyes as she looked about the darkened room. "There." The group moved in to see the President, a middle-aged man with white hair and a suit, tied up on a platform. "Get me out of here!" he quickly said.

A hissing sound got their attention and they looked up to see a Dominator on top of the railing. Hank narrowed his eyes as he realized there were differences here. They were more alien-looking than the humanoids without the red discs on their heads but still quite clearly Dominators. His gun was raised but something was nagging at him.

 _ **We knew you would come**_

"You guys hear that?" Ray asked. "I did… in my head."

"Yeah, we all did," Nate inserted.

"Oh, okay, no one is freaking out, I won't."

Kara did her best to be assertive. "Let the President go."

 _ **He is not who we want**_.

The alien fired a blast from his gauntlet, the green ray striking the President, who seemed to vanish in a cloud. The Dominator then smacked a fist on the device next to him. Hank's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Move!" he yelled but it was too late as a wave of red energy flowed down on the assembled heroes.

Sara screamed with the rest as she grabbed at her head, falling to her knees. She felt an agony in her, a crushing wave of energy invading her mind. She realized it was making her submit, wanting to defeat her and felt a wave of sickness as she realized it could very well do it.

Suddenly, Hank was there, putting his hands on either side of her face. His brow was knit in concentration as suddenly, Sara felt the pressure ease. Her eyes opened to see his, struck by how they were now a deep and dark red. _Don't fight me_ , a voice echoed in her mind. _Fight them_. She grit her teeth and concentrated, remembering all the lessons from the League as she pushed against that force, feeling something aiding her.

With a scream, it was gone, Sara heaving for breath. "Come on," Hank said as he helped her to her feet. "We have to move before they're ready."

"Ready?" she gasped. "Ready for…" Her voice cut off as she saw Kara staring up, her eyes open but clearly not fully there, her face blank. On her forehead, an alien symbol glowed, the same on the rest of the group. "Oh, hell."

Kara was rising up and moving to attack. Hank pushed Sara back to face her. Sara was opening her mouth to protest when, with a shimmer of red light, Hank transformed. His skin turned into a solid green, his head now pointed at the back as his body grew three inches into a muscled form. His outfit changed to a dark green and blue one with long flowing cape, a red symbol at his chest. Without hesitation, he launched a massive punch that knocked Kara away, sending her sailing backward and into the rest of the rising team. Spinning, his eyes erupted a pair of red beams that cut through part of the ceiling above. It came loose and crashed downward to cut the assembled team off from the duo.

Sara was having a hard time processing all this as Hank grabbed her and before she knew it, they were flying out of the warehouse, cutting through the sky across the city. She slowly craned her head to look at him. "Um…something you'd like to clear up?"

He was silent as they flew onward.

* * *

"I need help here!" Hank yelled as he burst into the lab, holding up a weakened Sara. The others were alert as they moved in.

Oliver was quick to help Sara to a chair. "What happened?" he pressed.

She swallowed. "The aliens…they…killed the President, right in front of us. Then they hit some…device and…" She shook her head. "I could hear them in my mind…crushing my thoughts...making my will theirs…"

"How'd you break free?" Felicity asked.

"I…didn't." Sara slowly looked up at Hank. "He helped me do it."

"I knew it!" Cisco cried out. "Dude, you are psychic!"

Hank nodded. "Yes. I wanted to try Kara but Kryptonians are immune to my telepathy. Sara…" He looked slightly embarrassed. "Was closest."

"Gee, thanks."

"Wait up," Felicity said, holding up a hand. "Then the rest of the gang…"

"Are under Dominator control." Hank sighed. "Dammit, I didn't think they would have that ability here. They must have forged an alliance with the Coluans earlier in this universe, co-opted their technology…"

Barry's eyes widened. "So the rest of the team are under mental control?"

"Not good," Cisco needlessly said.

Ollie was unsure. "Then how'd you get away?"

Sara rose to her feet, her eyes fixed on Hank. "Show them."

He paused, looking over the group. Then, with a sigh, he once more transformed his body. Felicity let out a shriek with Caitlin and Cisco immediately backing up. Barry jumped while Ollie moved to grab his bow.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz," "Hank" stated, his voice now with an echo. "I am the sole survivor of my Martian race."

"Martian?" Cisco just stared with open jaw. "Dude…you…are…a Martian?"

J'onn nodded. "My people were wiped out long ago. I escaped to Earth. The real Hank Henshaw was a murderous xenophobe who wanted me killed. He died in a fight and I took his identity, to make the DEO a place to help aliens rather than hunt them."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Oliver demanded.

"Kara and I thought it best to keep it quiet for the time being," J'onn stated. "Which is good. Had the Dominators seen my true form, they would have killed me right away."

"So you're a…" Cisco took a breath. "Shapeshifting…telepathic…alien."

"He also flies," Sara added as Cisco's eyes bulged

"And Kryptonian level strength," J'onn finished. "Sadly, Firestorm and Heat Wave both utilize fire, a key weakness to my people."

Felicity looked around. "Okay…if anyone else here has any secret powers of any sort, now would be a good time to show them!"

Automatically, J'onn, Barry and Cisco looked at Caitlin. With a swallow, the woman undid the bond on one of her hands and held it up to allow wisps of cold ice flow around them.

Felicity just stared. "Um…I was kidding?"

Oliver looked to Barry. "Did you know about this?"

"I would have mentioned a Martian."

Oliver whirled back on J'onn. "So after everything we went through, you're keeping a secret?"

"If I hadn't, your friend here would be on their side," J'onn nodded to Sara.

"Not to sound an ingrate," Sara stated. "But Ollie does have a point on how secrets aren't good for our line of work."

"Excuse me," HR announced. "But shouldn't we be more concerned with the vast array of powerful people who are now at our door ready to break in?" He nodded to the monitor that showed the assembled heroes on the attack.

"Dammit," Barry cursed.

"We have to get to the device," J'onn stated. "We take it out, it should break the control."

"Tell me where it is, I can get there," Barry announced, pulling his mask on.

"They'll be ready," J'onn replied. "I can handle Kara. Not the first time I've had to take her down in a mentally altered state."

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is," Oliver noted as he put his mask on. Sara was getting ready too. J'onn looked to the others watching. "If any of them can help…"

Caitlin shook her head. "No. Trust me…I wouldn't be of use."

J'onn looked at her carefully. "Your power can be controlled."

"Not now."

"We don't have time," Barry pressed. "As soon as we're outside, lock the doors and hold out long as you can."

"Wait." J'onn furrowed his brow tightly. There was a loud gasp in unison with several people holding their heads as a sudden ache went through them. "My apologies," J'onn stated. "I erected a shield that will protect you from psychic manipulation in case the Dominators attempt to use the device again."

"Ooooh, I'm having flashbacks to my college days," Felicity groaned as he rubbed her head.

"Thanks," Barry told J'onn. In a blur, he was running out of the room. J'onn flew after him as Oliver and Sara raced as well. No sooner was he out of the building then J'onn was spinning to avoid a blast from Firestorm. He flew past him to go after Kara, smashing a fist at her face. She snarled as she took it and hit right back, J'onn wincing at the blow. He saw Firestorm coming at him and let out a blast of heat vision to knock him away. He grabbed Kara by her cape and spun to swing her into the flying Atom and send them both down.

Sara dodged an arrow from Thea and kicked her in the face, whirling to smash her staff at Spartan. She leapt to avoid a burst of flame from Heatwave while Oliver fired an arrow at Vixen who leapt high to avoid it. "Can't you do that psychic thing again?" he called out.

"Not now," J'onn replied as he flew past the Atom, taking a quick shot against him. "The Coluans specialize in mind manipulation, their technology would take too long for me to overcome once implanted."

Barry was racing at high speed, landing punches to knock back Vixen and Heatwave. He was moving to Nate when the man's body turned to solid steel and Barry gasped as he felt the impact. "Thanks for bringing them along, Sara!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?!" she fired back as she spun her staff to knock back Thea. "You're the one who decided to bring in the super-lady."

"Supergirl, she hates…" Barry was cut off by a yelp as Kara fired heat vision at him. She was tackled by J'onn, who slammed her into the ground and leveled her with a pair of punches. He was rising up when a blast of flame from Heatwave struck him. J'onn let out an inhuman scream of agony as he fell to his knees. Oliver fired an arrow, knocking Heatwave back. Barry moved fast to douse the flames. "Are you okay?"

J'onn winced as he saw the others moving in. "They're boxing us in…"

"They know somehow to keep the mind control device safe," Oliver said. He shook his head. "Great job, Barry…"

"Okay, really?"

"You come to Star City asking for help and we are inevitably, immediately up the creek!"

"Okay, that's fair…"

"Great H'ronmeer, you two are worse than Schott and Olsen!" J'onn grunted

Atom and Firestorm moved in, both blasting out waves of energy. In a blur, Barry spun around, forming a whirlwind of red and yellow energy around J'onn and Oliver. It reflected the energy bolts back to knock the other two heroes away. Just as Barry was about to move toward them, Kara was on him to knock him back, Barry barely avoiding a punch from her.

Sara cursed as Spartan avoided a blow, leaving her open for Vixen to smash her with the strength of a bear. She rolled on the crown, gasping out. "They know how to fight us!'

"Us…" J'onn's eyes narrowed. "But…not all of us."

* * *

"We have to help," Wally stated, staring at the monitor.

"No way," Joe immediately said. "No way in hell am I…"

" _Wally_."

Everyone jumped at the sudden voice echoing about. "Um, that wasn't just me, was it?" Felicity blurted.

" _Wally_ ," J'onn's voice echoed once more. " _They don't expect you. You can get to the device_."

"Me?"

" _I apologize for the intrusion…but knowing of your powers…this is something that can aid us. And we need you."_

The image of the warehouse flickered in their minds and Wally straightened. "No," Joe said. "No way, it is too dangerous…"

"Dad," Wally cut in, moving to him. "I have to. You know that."

"You're my son."

"So is Barry. And he can't win this on his own, not now."

"What are you going to do? Punch it?"

Wally glanced to Caitlin and smiled. Her eyes widened as she held up a hand. "Wait one damn…"

Without hesitation, Wally raced in that blur of red and yellow lightning and before the others knew it, he and Caitlin were gone.

Felicity licked her lips. "Did we just make things worse?"

* * *

Caitlin gasped as she shook in place, taking in her surroundings. "Oh, God, that was freaky." She looked around before her eyes fell on the device. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm betting this thing can't work if it's frozen solid," Wally said.

Caitlin shook her head. "No…no, Wally…I can't control it…I…"

He moved in, grabbing her shoulders. "Cait…listen…I know what it's like to be scared of powers you barely understand. But Barry and the rest are in trouble. You can do this. I know you can. Just one quick blast."

She looked at his eyes, a mix of determination and pleading. Taking a deep breath, she turned as she pulled off her cuffs. She felt the rush as her hands were covered in ice and moved in to grasp the device with them. She felt it a rush of heat and ignored it, pressing her hands in more to let her power flow. The ice flowed over the device, covering it and it almost sounded like it was giving out a squeal of pain as it was covered.

Caitlin backed up to see what had once been highly advanced technology from another world reduced to a block of ice. Wally held up a hand and took a breath. "Okay…let's see it this works." His hand blurred as he brought it down, causing the device to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Wally let out a whoop as he held up a hand. Caitlin slapped it as Wally gasped and grabbed his suddenly freezing palm. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Worth it," Wally grinned.

"Wow, so much wrong with you."

* * *

Kara had J'onn down on the ground, her eyes shimmering as she prepared to unleash a blast of heat vision. Sara gasped as one of Thea's arrows grazed her shoulder leaving her open to a shot from Spartan that knocked her against a wall. Oliver grunted as Vixen tossed him hard into the ground and moved in for the attack while the Flash found himself on the run from Firestorm.

Just as Kara was about to fire, she gasped, the red symbol at her head fading away. She blinked as she took in what she was doing. "J'onn? Wha….what are you…what happened?"

Thea had been aiming an arrow right at Sara's heart when she blinked and dropped the bow fast. "Oh, God…not again…" Seeing the sudden terror in her eyes, Sara moved fast to embrace her. "It's okay…it wasn't you…"

"What the hell just happened?" Steel called out, he and Vixen confused.

Barry had to smile as he raced before them. "Ah, relax. You're not a true hero until you've been mind controlled into a fight."

Supergirl coughed as she helped J'onn to his feet. "I am so…sooooo sorry. Again."

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'm getting used to it." He winced. "Not that I wasn't wishing there was Kryptonite in this universe…"

Except for Oliver, Barry and Sara, everyone jumped back at the sight of J'onn. "What the hell is that?" Mick demanded.

In answer, J'onn transformed back into his Hank persona. "J'onn J'onzz of Mars."

"Mars?" Vixen looked around. "You people have gotten to Mars by 2016?"

"No, we haven't," Nate blankly told her.

"I really was better off back in jail," Diggle muttered.

"Everyone okay?" Oliver asked. He looked to Kara. "Sorry about the explosive arrow."

She waved a hand. "It's okay. I know how it is, I had to fight my controlled sister once."

"Been there." Oliver winced as he rubbed his neck. "We need to contact Lyla, tell her the Dominators do not come in peace."

"If you had listened to me on that before…" J'onn began.

"Maybe if you'd told us you knew more about aliens than you let on…"

"Easy, easy," Kara said. "What matters is, we beat them."

"We need to make sure not more of those devices out there," Barry said.

"Hey, Barry," Ray called out. "Message or no message…we're with you."

The Flash smiled. "Let's get back to base." He was turning to walk when a shimmer came over Sara and she suddenly vanished. "Sara!" Oliver called out. Before her could react, Ray, Thea and Diggle also winked away. J'onn was moving in just as Oliver vanished as well.

"What the hell?!" Firestorm gasped.

J'onn frowned. "Damn, their teleportation technology is more advanced in this reality."

"Why them?" Kara intoned. "Why not the rest of us?"

"I'm not sure." J'onn looked up at the sky. "But I know that this battle is just beginning."

Kara looked at him carefully. "You've been waiting a long time to do something like that, haven't you?"

* * *

 **The reason the rest of the Legends not in on the first attack on the show was simply working all the casts together. Fanfic makes it much easier and made the odds of the fight more fun.**

 **So at least getting out to show how J'onn would have changed the first part of the crossover. If enough reviews/interest, can continue it, so if you want more, make your voice heard.**


End file.
